when love goes bad
by Kacey
Summary: Please Read! Fred and George and Katie are in their last year of school. See what happens when panic insues when one falls in love with a professer and when they become professers themselves!
1. The begining of the end

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no own. We no meet in court.  
  
*The Beginning of the end*  
  
"Oh no" Professer Severus Snape cried as Katie almost blew up her potion for the fifth time this hour. "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times. You don't add the caterpillars until your potion has boiled. Now Katie, Fred, George clean up this mess now!"  
  
"But." cried all three of them at the same time. "You can't do that." George said. "We'll be late for our next class!" Katie, Fred and George were in their seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were best friends and really good at what they do.. Making explosions and confusion wherever they go. The exploding potion was Katie's idea. When all of them were done cleaning up the mess they grabbed their books and made their way to transfiguration.  
  
"Gee I'd hate to see the look on old McGonagall's face when we show up late 'cause we blew up another potion!" said Fred. "That would be priceless."  
  
"Whell well. Look what decided to show up class." Said Professer McGonagall as Katie, Fred and George walked in to the classroom. "Detention to all three of you. I'm surprised that you three even bothered to show up at all. Explanation please!"  
  
"Whell" they started. "It wasn't our fault you see. Snape made us clean up this mess that we didn't make."  
  
"Oh no" said McGonagall. "Don't start with the rubbish that all the teachers are after you again. I thought that we proved that it wasn't true last year."  
  
"But Professer" Katie screamed. "They really were after us last year. Professer Moody tried to send us to Volder-"  
  
"Enough!" cried the Professer. "I will not have you saying that name again in my class. Now take your seats and get to work!"  
  
All three of them walked out of transfiguration at the end of class dreading their detention. "She can't do that." Fred sighed. "It wasn't our fault that we were late. Can't we even have a bit of fun in Snapes class?" Their last class of the day was divination. Katie's least favorite subject. Professer Trelawney kept predicting Katie's death.  
  
"Great." Katie mumbled "Time to go get told I'm gonna die."  
  
"Maybe." said Fred "You won't have to." Fred whispered something to Katie and George. They all giggled and ran off to their divination class to play one of their most brilliant tricks ever.  
  
Because Professer Trelawney walked in to her classroom from a back door after the class was in her classroom Fred, George and Katie had time to set up their stunt. "O.K." said Katie to the class. "I'm going to scream and then run out of the classroom. I will leave the transfigured me on the floor and I want all of you to pretend that you all saw the grim and that it killed me. I don't want anyone to ruin this trick."  
  
Katie screamed and ran out of the classroom just as she climbed down the ladder Professer Trelawney came in the back door. Professer Trelawney saw what she thought was Katie and a grief stricken Fred and George and a panicking class.  
  
"What happened here?" she screamed.  
  
"We all saw it! It was horrible. It just jumped out of the shadows and-" as Alicia said this she turned to look at what was supposed to be Katie (Her fellow team mate) lying on the floor in a pool of blood.  
  
"And what?" Professer Trelawney inquired.  
  
"The grim." Alicia said, "We all saw it. It jumped out of the shadow and, and killed her!" Alicia erupted in sobs as she said the last two words. She ran out of the room and you could hear her sobbing all the way down the hall.  
  
"Was I good?" she asked Katie as she met her in an empty classroom partway down the hall.  
  
"You were brilliant!" Katie stated as she looked through the crack in the tunnel of the ceiling in the classroom. The tunnel was made by the Marauders that used to go to the school a long time ago. The tunnel also just happened to lead to a little room beside the divination classroom so that you could see and hear what was going on. Right now Fred and George were trying to see if she was alive or not.  
  
"You did this" George whispered while pointing to the frightened professer. "You told her she was going to die. Why didn't you try to stop it? You could have stopped it." Both Fred and George looked like they were going to cry.  
  
"Take her body down to the infirmary." Said Professer Trelawney. "I will go talk to Professer Dumbledore."  
  
"A lot of good taking her down to the infirmary is going to do now" said Angelina (another team member) "she's already dead." Katie laughed as Angelina said this.  
  
Professer Trelawney walked past the classroom with Fred and George and Katie's dead body. Just as they rounded the corner professer McGonagall and Professer Snape almost bumped in to them.  
  
"Oh my" said Professer McGonagall said as she apologized to Professer Trelawney. "I just came to tell Katie, Fred and George where they are going to spend detention tonight.." As she said this, her voice trailed off and she almost screamed. Professer Snape was the first one to find his voice again after the shock wore off.  
  
"What happened to her?" he said.  
  
"She got attacked by the grim." Professer Trelawney said. "I was just going to see Professer Dumbledore right now. He will be grieved to find out about this."  
  
Just then Katie came running around the corner with Alicia. She didn't make it very far though because she accidentally ran in to Trelawney's back.  
  
"Young Lady!" Professer McGonagall screamed. "What do you think your doing out of..." She stopped because she had just realized whom she was screaming at.  
  
"Whops" Katie said as she was being dragged down the stairs towards Dumbledores office. "Not good." 


	2. The Teachers Revenge

*Authors Note: I hope you like the story so far. Thanks for the tip about the paragraphs. I am adding a new character. Her name is Anne Green. I own her too. Please R&R. ________________________________________________________________________ *The Teacher's revenge*  
  
Katie got thrown in to the headmaster's office by professer McGonagall.  
  
"Please sir. I can explain!" Katie stated. "You see I- I mean we only wanted to have a bit of fun. I didn't think that she would take it like that."  
  
"What did you do this time?" said professer Dumbledore.  
  
"What do you mean what did I do this time? Haven't we been prefect angels?" asked Katie as she said this she pointed towards Fred and George whom were cowering in the presence of the three furious professors. Professer Dumbledore chuckled and turned to Professer Trelawney and asked what they did.  
  
"They" said Trelawney "Faked Katie's death and nearly made me say some things that might not have been able to have been taken back."  
  
"Oh dear" said Professer Dumbledore. "That would have been a real shame." Professer McGonagall tried to hide the small smirk that was on her face and Professer Dumbledore had to cover his face to hide the obvious smile that was plastered across his face. Professer Snape and Professer Trelawney on the other hand looked like they could kill with just looks alone.  
  
"I don't see what is so funny here." Said Snape with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Sybil might have said something that some of the kids should not have heard. I suggest we put these three in detention for more that the usual punishment of a week and take away house points." With this McGonagall got this stony look on her face.  
  
"I suggest we move their detentions to two weeks but about the house points. If you take away any of their house points for this I will make sure that at the end of the year Slytherin has no points left!" This was the first time any of them had heard them say anything like this before. But Katie, Fred and George were in too much shock about their detentions to even think about how Snapes face looked when she said about the house points.  
  
"You can't really put us in detention for two weeks! We won't take this! It was just a joke!" Fred shouted.  
  
"Oh we can Mr. Weasley. If you want we can make it three weeks." Said Professer Snape.  
  
"Please, please don't do this." George pleaded. "It's not fair. Katie. Katie please say some thing." "Sorry Fred. Sorry George. I agree with them on this one. We went a little too far with this one. We have to pay the price. When do our detentions start and who are we serving them with?" Katie said with a hung head. Fred and George just looked at her with an expression on their faces that was indescribable.  
  
"We will split you up for detentions I think." Said Professer Dumbledore. "Maybe that will teach you a lesson. Fred, you will spend you two weeks with Filch. George, you will spend your two weeks with our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Her name is Professer Anne Green. Katie, you will spend your two weeks with Professer Snape. Your Detentions will start tonight at eight o clock. Be there or face the harsher consequences. Good Evening. Now if you all will excuse me I have an urgent letter to Wright to the ministry. It seems that the minister doesn't know what to do about some Blast Ended Skrewts that he was sent earlier this week."  
  
"Good Night" Murmured everyone as they marched out of his office.  
  
"Whell that sucks." Exclaimed George as they broke away from the professors. "I thought we were going to get let off on this one until you came around the corner. Oh well. Sucks to be you guys though. You have Filch and Snape."  
  
"Why did they have to go and split us up? We wouldn't have blown up to much stuff." Said Fred. "We could all skip I suppose."  
  
"No" said Katie "We couldn't have done that. You heard what Dumbledore said. We have to face harsher consequences if we skip. I don't want to see what would happen if we skipped."  
  
"See you tonight then" said George. "Or I guess maybe in the morning considering who you guys have." With that they all went off to their detentions to face their doom.  
  
*Authors Note: Look for more chapters as soon as I can upload them. Sorry they're so short! I can't Wright a lot due to a small Writers block. 


	3. Fred's Frightfull Detention

*Fred's Detention*  
  
Fred walked in to Filch's office for his detention that night.  
  
"Well, well, well. What is this?" said Filch. "Oh it's just you! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Please sir." Said Fred in a small and very frightened voice. "I'm here for my detention." Fred had every right to be scared right now. Filch was well known for his reputation of telling any kid who came for detention about the old ways which included hanging kids by their thumbs on the dungeon walls.  
  
"Pity they let the old ways die." He told Fred. "I really missed the screaming! Oh well. I guess you'll be spending your two week detention cleaning every room in the school."  
  
"Please sir." Said Fred "It's not a two week detention. It's two weeks of detentions."  
  
"That doesn't matter. You'll still be cleaning the school." Said Filch.  
  
At that point Fred started to wish that they hadn't played that joke. In fact he was starting to wish that he were in detention with Katie and Snape. That would be better than any thing.  
  
"Ok" said Filch. "You can get started by taking this broom up to the great hall and sweeping the floors.  
  
"But" said Fred. "The whole schools up there just starting their late supper. You can't make me do this. It's just like putting me up in front of the school and saying that I'm a Squib or a Mud blood or even worse a janitor!  
  
Just then Fred realized that he went a little too far because Filch was looking at him with great detest.  
  
"I just happen to be a Squib and a janitor" he screamed. "When you go up Mr. Weasley. I will be sure to introduce you as just that! And may that be a lesson to you. The whole school's going to know that you're the Janitor for the next two weeks!"  
  
Fred was starting to hope that his friends were having a better time than he was. Sure enough, true to his word Filch introduced him as the Janitor for the next two weeks and everyone laughed. The only people who didn't were Professer Snape and Professer Green and Katie and George. They didn't laugh because they were in detention just as he was and having a horrible time. (At least one of them was.)  
  
* : ) Hope you like! Not all going to be this short. Just the next one. R & R 


	4. Georges Greivous Detention

* Sorry this chapter is so late. I came down with the flu. _____________________________________________________________  
  
*George's Detention*  
  
George walked in to detention with Professer Green ten minuets late.  
  
"Your late Mr. Weasley." Said Professer Green. "Next time show up on time with a valid excuse or don't show up at all."  
  
"I'm sorry professer." George said. "Please forgive me. I lost track of the time and it won't happen again."  
  
"It better not. Now I think that we got off on the wrong foot. I am the new defense against the dark arts teacher. I'm twenty and my name is Professer Anne Green. I have not had your class yet." Said the professer.  
  
"I'm George Weasley." Said George. "I'm a seventh year. I have a twin brother named Fred and a best friend named Katie. I also have a younger brother in the fifth year and a younger sister in the fourth year. We are all Gryffindors."  
  
"Well George." Said Professer Green. "Dumbledore never told me what you did to merit this two weeks of detention so maybe you can tell me what happened."  
  
George Started to tell Professer Green what had happened. He perked it up a little bit to make him look more heroic and less of a pathetic student.  
  
"Wow." She said at the end of it. "You three did all that and it was your idea! That was brilliant."  
  
George noticed that as she said this she moved a little bit closer to him. He also notices for the first time how alarmingly beautiful she was.  
  
"Well" George stammered out. "It was partly Katie and Fred's idea too. They should get some of the credit."  
  
George thought about running out of the room before his emotions got the better of him. He knew that he would be in trouble if he kissed a teacher. It just wasn't allowed. Yet he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that he wanted her. By the look on her face she wanted him as well. George knew if he ran from the room he would be in trouble for running away but if he stayed he would be in trouble.  
  
"I'd hate to see the look on McGonagall or Snapes face if they heard my dilemma." George thought.  
  
Just as he had time to finish his thought Fred and Professer McGonagall and Filch came bursting in to the room. A look of surprise flitted across Professer Greens face when she saw them. Professer McGonagall and Fred noticed that they were a little too close for comfort and decided to step in and save George.  
  
"Good evening Anne." Said Professer McGonagall "George's brother is going to be joining you two for detentions. He had a bit of trouble with Filch."  
  
"That's not true Professer." Filch stepped in. "I had a problem with him. Not the other way around."  
  
"Whatever Mr. Filch" Said McGonagall. "The important thing is that he is staying here from now on."  
  
With that she and Filch left Fred and George and Professer Green alone. Professer Green looked furious and George was relived that he wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"Oh no." Said Fred to George.  
  
"What" Said George.  
  
"We left Katie alone with Snape!"  
  
Both boys got wide eyed as they realized this. They both came to a silent agreement to be worried. Meanwhile Katie was having her own worries in detention that closely resembled Georges problems. 


End file.
